Many food products are susceptible to deteriorative reactions caused by the interaction of two or more substrates which trigger the formation of other components followed by a cascade of compounds being formed. A clear example of this is in the case of nonenzymatic Maillard browning which is widespread in foods, e.g. cheese and milk products. The minimum reactants required for non-enzymatic Maillard browning are the presence of an amino bearing compound, usually a protein, a reducing sugar and some water. Importance lies in the fact that not only does non-enzymatic Maillard browning involve changes in color and flavor, but it also involves loss of essential amino acid such as lysine. It has also been reported that some of the products formed have mutagenicity. Thus, it is apparent that in many cases it is important to limit the Maillard browning to improve product quality.